Timely Actions
by Soulless Goddess
Summary: Generations have passed since the great hero passed. Now his powerful descendant wanders the city. War has broken out and its up to this youth. When everything falls apart, the youth retreats to time travel. Will it end with freedom or is it futile?


The morning had risen, soft blues eyes opened with nothing expected of the day. Long dark blonde hair spilled over a young girls shoulder. Her eyes stared at the blank wall, picturing something on it. A map was on the desk with a route drawn out for a reason. The place was tense and quiet. The youth headed out into the mess hall to have some breakfast before hitting the streets. With her breakfast she sat down at a table surrounded by people, but they all moved away from her. This gave the youth for being so isolated. The treatment they gave her drove her to push everyone and everything away from her. According to her story, which very few of them believed, that she was the descendant of a powerful man who had saved the world twice. And racing legend at that. She had lost her parents and family when the current war had broken out.

"Rylia, Garrison wants to see you." A resistance fighter tapped her on the shoulder, informing her.

"Fine." She got up, tending to knock things over and not say a thing. Rylia strolled into the office and sitting her ass on the man's desk, awaiting her commanders orders. "So what do you want Garrison?"

"You're off the streets indefinitely." He said, the look on Rylia's face was utter shock and disgust.

Rylia stared at him like he was insane. "ARE YOU NUTS!?" She cried out in anger. "Why are you taking me off the street!?"

"Because you just had lost your partner last night. It's far too soon for you to go back onto the streets." He explained. "No if's, and's or but's. Understand."

Rylia stormed out of the office to her barracks where she punched the wall leaving a deep fissure in her wake. Someone walked into the room and sighed. The new youth glanced at the frustrated blonde with worried eyes. He sat down on the bed then crossed his arms.

"You know Rylia, Garrison is only keeping you from getting killed." The brunette said, seeing the dark look on her face. "Geez… you don't need to glare at me."

"Michael…" She began. "You either leave me alone or there will one less resistance fighter on our team." Rylia threatened him.

Michael back down from the subject and tried to change it quickly. "How is your control doing?" He asked, knowing that it was a touchy subject for her and unwise to ask about.

"Its fine." She snapped crudely.

"You sure about that?" Michael knew he was hitting a nerve with her and smirked.

Rylia gave him a very cold look. "Yes, my control is just freaking fine. Stop asking." She growled, walking behind a change screen.

"Then prove it." Those words caused her to freeze in her place. "Change and not kill me." Tempting. So tempting indeed. Rylia would transform right there if it weren't for the fact that the girl had a long lasting grudge against Michael in the first place.

"Fine then…" Rylia accepted his challenge smugly. From the soft blue eyes turned to pools of black evil; skin becoming as pale as a fresh corpse, fangs protruded through her paled lips. Horns split the skin on her forehead growing out, curving over her head. Claws grew in place of nails, sharper then adamantine. A sly grin crept over Rylia's face. Michael walked around her, inspecting her, making her rather peeved with him. Rylia stood there, her arms crossed; annoyance was defiantly visible on her visage. The urge to kill him was overwhelming but her will was strong.

"So you do have strong control…" He cooed tauntingly. "Or are you just resisting?" He said giving her a mocking grin. Michael's love of annoying her and driving her up the wall was why she had such a deep hatred for him.

Rylia tapped her arm with a claws hand, getting really really upset. "Are we done here?" She asked walking back behind the change screen.

"Yeah, we're done here." He said, noting her isolated attitude towards everything. It was rather funny in his mind.

Rylia the so-called descendant of Jak Mar was a stuck up bitch in his eyes. No one but her old partner knew what she was really like. How she acted when she was comfortable around someone. That all ended when her partner was killed by her own hands in order to protect secrets that were being tortured out of him. Rylia still had regretted having to do that and everyone believed she did it because she didn't want a partner any more. That wasn't the story though and she had tried to explain it on more then one occasion but no one had believed her. That grew to isolation for her. And now that she had been taken off the streets where she fought against the oppression, she was stuck in the underground hideout of the resistance fighters. It should have been apparent when she could transform into a creature of evil and a creature of light that she was the descendant of Jak Mar, but many could do that now with the technology as it is. But one thing with those transformations… she was the only who could transform into the Creature of Darkness and be able to control it better then anyone else.

Rylia sat down on her bunk and stared at the floor now. She stared at her hands. "I naturally am able to change without much consequence, but others have to have the transformation forced…"

"**RED ALERT!"** The alarm went off. **"RED ALERT!"**

Rylia jumped to her feet, grabbing her guns. "What the?!" She ran out into the halls, seeing everyone heading one way, towards the hanger to the sewer. "What's going on!" She yelled.

"Perimeter breach!" One of the soldiers yelled.

'How…' Rylia ran into the hanger where she found an entire squad of the resurrected Crimson Guard flooded through the tunnel. Michael was leading the assault on the Resistance Fighters. He was the mole that been spoken of for months. "Michael!" She roared, running at him just in the mists of her second transformation.

"Take her down first. She's the main weapon." He said smirking as three darts filled with sedation serum hit her all in the neck.

Rylia's sight blurred almost instantly when the darts hit and released the serum into her body at a rapid rate. The last thing she saw was Michael's sadistic grin on his face. Soon all she saw the black, as she passed out. Plans right from the get go to infiltrate the resistances hideout had actually worked. Now the plans to save New Haven were lost. Or well that's what was thought at the time…

I do not own any of the Jak and Daxter characters. Only the oc's


End file.
